


Water Threads

by Butdoyouyearnforhim



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Alpha Hannibal Lecter, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, M/M, Male Lactation, Mpreg, Omega Will, Pregnancy, Slick mentioned, male titty sucking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-26
Updated: 2019-10-26
Packaged: 2021-01-03 20:06:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 824
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21185240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Butdoyouyearnforhim/pseuds/Butdoyouyearnforhim
Summary: A pregnant Will wakes up in the middle of the night with breast pain.Hannibal fixes it.





	Water Threads

Will’s breast hurt. 

They had woke him up in the middle of the night with pain. He had tried to be quiet when he got out of the bed and walked to the bathroom. His breast was started to extend with milk, which was completely normal for an omega this close to giving birth but as an omega who had waited until later in life (he was closing in on his 37th birthday, most omegas having children in their twenties) the sensation was weird. The small curve of fat that had started to gather at his breast was also weird. Hannibal had no problem with it, kissing and loving on them during sex like it was completely normal. 

Will knew he should feel no shame for his breasts because he knew that every omega had them. They would go away after his child didn’t need any more milk from him. But, after denying his own omeganess for so long he still felt weird about it. Sighing, he takes off his sweat-soaked shirt to feel at his breast. They were more sore than he originally thought and he finds himself rubbing at them for a few seconds to release some of the soreness. 

Will sighs, closing his eyes to the bright light of the bathroom. 

The soak of something soaking his hands as he stands there makes him yelp slightly. Looking down at his hands, his hands are covered in a liquid. 

“Fuck.” He was for sure loud enough for Hannibal to have heard him. He washes his hands, puts his shirt back on the cover up the fact that he had liquid coming out of his breast. The shirt stretched already over his pregnant stomach. Hannibal opens the door quietly, peeking his head in. His hair was messy, and he had sleep marks across his face. He was adorable when he just woke up, but Will didn’t have the chance to enjoy it because his shirt was quickly becoming wet with liquid. 

“Will are you…” Will bursts into tears, putting both hands over his face. Hannibal’s arms were quickly around him. “It’s okay, it’s okay.” Hannibal’s voice was soothing in his ears and Will curls closer to him holding onto his red sweater tightly. The fabric of his shirt was probably clinging to Hannibal making him get wet as well and that thought just had Will sobbing louder. Hannibal presses him into his neck so that his scent would soothe him. Will usually hated this, or he hated it before pregnancy but now it was one of the only things that stopped his pregnant breakdowns. “Do you want to take a bath?” Will shakes his head, his fingers coming up to tighten on Hannibal sweater. 

“Can we just lay down?” Hannibal moves to pick him up bride style, and easily carries him back to the bed. Hannibal strips him of his shirt, going to the bathroom to wet a towel so that he can wipe down to the mess on his chest. Will closes his eyes enjoying the feeling. He was almost relaxed enough to fall asleep when he feels something wet and soft-close around his nipple.

His eyes opened in shock and his hand goes up to Hannibal’s hair. Moaning, Will could feel himself get wet at the soft soothing feeling of Hannibal drinking his milk. Hannibal switches nipples, his sucking getting slightly harder getting more milk to come out of him. Will lets out a soft cry feeling himself soak through his boxers and him getting hard. 

“Please..daddy…” Wills voice was cracked as Hannibal sucks on him harder. Hannibal lays on top of him so that his chest is on Will’s dick giving him something to grind up into. Hannibal plays with the nipple that his mouth isn’t on making a dribble of milk come out. Will jerks his hips up for friction. His hands still tight on Hannibal’s hair he moves him to switch nipples causing Hannibal to growl and bite at his nipple lightly before he takes it back in his mouth. 

Hannibals hand is cupping his breast massaging the fat there. Will feels his balls tighten up and wishes Hannibal was inside him as he feels himself start to come. 

Grinding his hips into Hannibal’s chest, the texture of the sweater feeling wonderful at that moment. WIll’s hands are so tight on Hannibal’s hair, he won’t be surprised if he comes away with a few strands. he’s coming so hard a gush of slick comes out of his ass. Hannibal kisses both of his nipples before he pulls away. 

Theres a light liquid on the side of Hannibal’s mouth when he pulls away. Will leans down to lick it away, before moving to push Hannibal off of him. The baby had started to kick. Will smiles and grabs Hannibal’s hand so he can feel it. The look in Hannibals eyes is so sweet it takes Will’s breath away.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed! thanks for reading. 
> 
> sorry for any unrealistic (it's a/b/o though so like?) pregnancy things. I know nothing about pregnancy.


End file.
